Lisa Ortiz
New York |years_active = 1985 (35 years) |areas_active = New York |directed = New York |status = Active |also_known_as = Lisa Orlitz Elisabeth Ortiz}}Lisa Ortiz (born Lisa Ortiz on November 11, 1974 in New York City, New York is an American actress and voice actress who previously worked for 4Licensing Corporation (formerly called 4Kids Entertainment) and works currently for DuArt Film and Video. Icy-icon.png|Icy (season 1-3) in Winx Club (2004-2007) (4Kids dub) Musa-icon.png|Musa (season 1-3) in Winx Club (2004-2007) (4kids dub) Digit.png|Digit (season 2-3) in Winx Club (2005-2007) (4kids dub) Cherie_S7.png|Cherie (season 7-) in Winx Club (2016) (DuArt dub) YoungGriselda-icon.png|Young Griselda (season 7) in Winx Club (2016) (DuArt dub) Lucilly-icon.png|Lucilly (season 7) in Winx Club (2016) (DuArt dub) Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' Animation - Dubbing Gemma Donati *'Winx Club (2004-2007)' **'Musa' Additional characters *Winx Club (2004-2007) **Icy (Tatiana Dessi) **Matlin **Katty **Mitzi (Monica Vulcano) **Digit (Gemma Donati) (4kids dub) Maddalena Vadacca *'Angel's Friends (2007-2009)' **'Cabiria' other characters''’ *Angel's Friends (2007-2009)' ** '''Miki' (Marcella Silvestri) Ilaria Latini *'Winx Club (2016-2019)' **'Cherie' Others *Winx Club (2016-2019) **Fairy with Falcon (ep158) **Chloe ** Lucilly **Girl with yellow hair (ep169) **Griselda (Rachele Paolelli) ** Fairy with yellow hair (ep158) **Various others **Additional Voices (DuArt/3Beep dub) Other animation *'Regal Academy (2016)' **'Sea Witch' **Mother Flower 'Animation' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009)' **Jhanna **Additional Voices Anime Voice Work ' 'Anime - Dubbing *Pokémon (1998) - *Zetman (2013) - School Teacher (ep5), Tomomi *Comic Party (2004) - Chisa Tsukamoto, Minami Makimura *Hyouka (2017) - Nakamura (ep18), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Mouyuu *Now and Then, Here and There (2002) - Lala-ru *Shaman King (2003) - Tao Jun *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Kyoko Murata, Additional Voices *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (1999) - Emi Hanner, Empress Azalyn, Yumi Hanner *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Lina Inverse *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Lina Inverse *To Heart (2007) - Tomoko Hoshina 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Oakley *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Neesha *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Luis *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Luisa *Pokémon The Movie 3 (2001) - Lisa ' Video Games Voice Work ' 'android/iOS Games *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) **Dragon Voices *Gangstar Vegas (2013) **Business Woman **Radio Ads **Additional Voices *Smite (2014) **Izanami 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Additional Voices *Sonic Unleashed (2008) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Noembelu *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Additional Voices Dubbing companies and studios *DuArt Media Services *ADV Films *4K Media *Central Park Media *Viz Media *Sonomat, Inc. *TAJ Productions *FUNimation Entertainment Trivia External Links *Musa of Melody (4kids dub) *Light-blue haired fairy (season 7) *Yellow haired girl (ep169) *Young Griselda *Cherie the Pixie *Digit (4kids dub) *Lucilly *Yellow haired student (ep158) *Katy (4kids dub) *Chloe *Icy the Witch (4kids dub) *Lisa Ortiz *Profile *Ortiz VA Titles *Dubbing Titles - 41 Category:New York-Based Voice actors Category:New York-Based Dubbing actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dubbing directors Category:Voice directors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in New York Category:Dubbing actors from the United States Category:Dubbing actors born in the United States